Pokemon Fable Dawn and Paul
by DemonicAngel666999
Summary: What happens when something is over heard by a certain trainer?  Something is found and just maybe feelings are told  P.S. the first chapter kinda sucks, I'm just too lazy to fix it
1. Her Fall

Pokemon Fable - Dawn and Paul

Little Note: I'll be playing around with different ways of writing this story, but please enjoy ^-^.

* * *

><p>"Dawn? . . . Dawn . . .DAWN!"<p>

huh?

Blinking out of her state of mind, she stared at the brunette boy who had a bit of worry on his face.

"I'm sorry Ash, what were you saying?" she questioned with an appaulogetic feel to her eyes.

"Dawn, you've been spacing out a lot lately. Is everything o-kay with you?" he asked not sure if she was listening to him or not, giving a worried glance to Brock, then back to his blue haired friend. "You are really starting to make me worry, ever since we lost you those couple nights back in Eterna Forrest."

"I'm sorry Ash, really I'm fine." she looked at both of them with a warm smile to show she really was.

"I'm serious Dawn, if something is bothering you tell me or Brock, we're your friends and we will help any way we can."

"Ya I know sorry, but really I swear I'm o-kay, thank you." She smiled and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"It's not like you to be so quiet all the time, and all ready earlier you kept almost running into the trees and rocks, if it weren't for Piplup and Pikachu, I'm almost certain that you'd have a major headache," Brock said sternly, earlier in the day as the two had just found Dawn not too long ago before continuing on their journy, Dawn spacing, Piplup an Pikachu noticed her state and walked beside her, not too long before Piplup saw his trainer heading for a large tree. He panicked franticly to Dawn and Pikachu, Dawn not the slightest bit focused. Both pokemon pushing on her legs in a direction away from the on coming overgrown plant, successful in their goal but running into the tree themselves, they continued to remove and help her dodge all the obsticles till the group stopped for camp, making both small pokemon exhausted and beat, "did something happen to you that you're so out of it?"

She looked down into the fire in front of her, pausing at Brock's question before looking up with a smile on her face, "No, nothing happened, I'm just a little tired that's all, it's really been a long day for me."

Brock didn't look convinced, but gave in and giving out a big sigh trusted the young girl was telling him the truth. Ash just stared at Dawn still concerned, a sad look on his face, turning to his bowl of soup just picking at it. Pikachu and Piplup layed with their backpacks already asleep.

As Dawn looked at the little cinders fly up to the sky she drifted back to the memory that had her distracted.

-Dawns thoughts-

"It was so dark i couldn't see my hand in front of my face," she thought, "I didn't have Piplup with me or the rest of my pokemon to be exact. They were all in my bag with Ash and Brock. A wild pokemon jumped out and attacked me, I couldn't see where or what it was, I got scared and just ran. I kept running, not knowing where I was or where I was going. Screaming out for Ash and Brock with no answer coming my way. I heard water not too far off thinking that if i followed it I might run into them. Again running, going to the sound of running water, before I came to an erupt stop, just a small clearing, the moon shone bright, just before my eyes a cliff stood there. Looking over the edge just to see how far down it was, if not too much I might be able to climb down the side to walk along the river. My heart skipped a beat, it was way too far down to climb."

"YAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNN!" she looked to Ash stretching, widely open mouth with tired watery eyes. "Well I'm off to sleep," he told them " G'night."

"Ya me too," Brock agreed on Ash's sleepy jesters "You should go to sleep too Dawn," he said in a concerned tone "since you said you were tired and all."

"Ya I will in a bit," she assured him.

"Night, Dawn."

"Good night Brock," she whispered loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to wake up her little blue bird the little yellow mouse and the messy haired friend.

On her back, she stared, not looking, up at the sky. Closing her eyes and recalling memories the few nights before once again.

"-rustle- -rustle-"

"Wh-Who's there?" she screamed, turning rapidly around to face the dark, eerie trees. A pair of bright dark blood shot eyes glared at her. She couldn't go anywhere, she was already at the edge of the cliff, not wanting to turn to look at the 200foot drop into the rushing water below. With no warning, the figure charged Dawn, sending her flying off and plumitting her down.

"!"

"This can't be happening," she thought, her fall seemed like a millenia. Her tears poured from her eyes, stomach churning and climbing to her throat. There was no preporation or a time for her to brace herself as she slammed into the ice cold running water. Her back and right arm shot with a pain worst than thousands of knifes carving at her skin. Water slammed her into multiple rocks and bolders and dragged her under cutting off any hope of air. She could barely see the moon through the water, the lack of air getting to her chest and lungs burning and making her dizzy, desprate she pushed up in the direction of what she hoped woud be the surface of the water. A small gasp of air reached her before being pulled and slammed one last time into a large bolder, knocking all the oxygen out her lungs and knocking her out.

"All I remember was having that burning hard pain rap my entire body," she whispered quietly to herself, "I shouldn't have survived the fall and the beating." She cringed at the lingering realization, a tear kissed her eyes, gliding across her cheek, and a stuttering cry trying to break through her lips. She swallowed it back looking to Ash and Brock making sure they didn't wake to her stammering.

"I can't sleep," she said getting up and walking to a small clearing not too far from the camp, she was still able to see the lit fire past the few trees that seperated them.

Her eyes adjusted to the moon light that brightened the entire clearing.

"I woke up in a really warm and dry cave, next to the fire," she continued to remind herself, "I heard his voice, but I never opened my eyes."

"Magmortar return" a stern harsh voice ordered.

She could feel him near her face, warmth radiated off his body, blushing at how close he was, she could feel his breath on her skin. He placed his hand on her cheek then her forehead before he stood up eruptly.

"Crap!" he shouted, "She's beginning to burn up!"

She wanted to tell him that she was fine thanks to him and that her hightening of her temperature was do to the contact he made to her, but she froze in place not moving an inch, but her breathing increased and he noticed right away.

"Ursaring, Honchkrow, come out now!" through her closed eyes a bright red light flashed.

"Krrrrooww!" the black bird cried furiously. "Grrrraaaaawwwer!" cried the large bear in rage. Both ready for a fight to begin, staring at their plum haired trainer.

"Keep her warm and protected, if she wakes before I get back try to comfort her the best you can" he said pointing to Dawn.

Both pokemon gave a quick glance to each other before sternly agreeing to their orders. Paul took off not caring to explain to his pokemon why this strange girl was here or what he was doing with her.

Dawn could hear Paul's foot steps move farther and farther away. When she was certain he was gone she opened her eyes looking up at the two large pokemon sent to be her body gaurds. Honchkrow was laying over her, ruffling up his feathers and spreading across her body trying to keep her warm, his head layed on her chest but faced away staring at Ursaring standing guard at the enterence of the small cave.

Honchkrow felt her shift from under him getting up off her, Ursaring came over to the two hearing Dawn crack her bones when she stretched. Both pokemon staring at her with concern and curiosity, when she groaned from the stinging pain in her back and arm.

When she tried to get up, her legs gave out from under her, she would have landed hard on the ground if both large pokemon hadn't caught her in time.

"Thanks guys," she cried softly. Both were overcome with the earge to help and protect her, not because their trainer commanded it but for another reason, they wanted to keep her safe.

She stood up again, ignoring the pain. "Sorry guys, gut I have to get back to the others," she said softly, a weak tone in her voice.

Both pokemon began to panic, Ursaring blocking her path and Honchkrow grabbing onto her skirt to keep her from leaving.

"You guys pleeaase," she begged weakly, "I have to go, my friends need to know I'm o-kay." she kept walking, passing the giant bear standing in front of her.

Honchkrow walked beside her, helping her stand and keep steady. She walked very weakly, loosing her footing a couple of times but never falling. Not even 5 ft out of the cave before . . .

"What the hell are you doing!"

Crap, was hoping he'd take longer getting here.

"I'm leaving," she said not turning around to look at him.

"You can't even walk, how far do you think you can get in your condition?"

"Far enough away from you!" she spit through her teeth, putting as much poison in her words as she could in her state.

Both pokemon backed away from the two trainers, scared, not daring to interfere.

"You got to be kidding," rage building up in his voice, "you fell at least 100 ft, slamming into the rocks and water, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU WEREN'T EVEN CONCIOUS WHEN I PULLED YOU OUT!" screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get the words through her thick skull.

"AND NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME!" she spat back.

All the anger, rage, and hate flooded his body.

"Honchkrow, Ursaring return!" . . . it was just the two there alone.

"I'll stop being a bother to you and leave," she said in a low, soft and sad voice. Continuing to walk forward, ignoring the pain yet again.

No sound came from behind her, not one word reached her as she walked.

"So why did I start to cry?" she asked, the same tears coming back to her eyes as she sat alone. Crying silently to herself.

"I didn't want him to see me like in that state! Gaud DAMIT! Why didn't I just tell that to him?" her tears rushed down her face, over flowing her eyes with no chance of stopping any time soon. She cradled her face in her hands.

"So that's what happened." A voice thick and soft came from behind her.

-Gasp!- She turned around.

"Brock," he looked at her, understanding on his face. She wiped away most of her tears before he sat next to her.

"You really shouldn't hold all that in to yourself, you know." He handed her a tissue. "But it sounded to me like he really cared about you. Dawn, Paul isn't a bad guy, you know that and that's why you can't take what happened."

"How long have you been there?"

"Hmm, about the time Honchkrow helped you outside." A small smile on his face.

"I really messed up," the tears making there way back to her eyes.

"Does that mean you give up?"

"What do you mean?" confused by his question.

"C'mon Dawn, it's not that hard to tell you like the guy."

"But how. . .?" she started, "Easy," he continued,"it's written all over your face when you see him. Ash may be a little dense to see it but you know I'm not. Anyway, I think you just over reacted a little, give him some time, let him cool off, you never know he might not be so mad."

"I doubt that highly Brock, there's no way he's not mad, he probably hates me."

A couple yards away, mister prince charming over heard the conversation. He showed up when Dawn started crying out loud to herself.

"Crap."

He came to make sure she was alright, and maybe to appologize. He felt like a complete ass, how could he face her now?

"So . . . she actually does . . . like me?" That just made him feel worst," She isn't going to forgive what I did."

* * *

><p>My first story hope you like it so far, R&amp;R please ^-^<p> 


	2. Back on the Road

Please bare with me still this is my first story

Part 2 of Pokemon Fable (enjoy ^-^)

* * *

><p>-Next morning-<p>

"Oh man did I have an awesome nights sleep!" Ash exclaimed exitedly, stretching."After breakfast it's straight to my next gym battle!" He turns to his two friends, who were so desprately tired from their conversation last night.

"What's wrong you guys, did you not get enough sleep or something?"

" 'Or something',"Brock repeated.

"Sorry Ash, not everyone can be as upbeat in the morning like you." Dawn yawned.

"Ha ha, ya I guess that's true,"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure it won't take long for our energy to come to us." Brock said while getting the food ready.

As they all ate Dawn watched Piplup and Pikachu playing together, Pikachu was tackling the little blue bird and laughing as he got angry. She giggled too, when Brock saw to two pokemon playing it gave him a little idea.

He walked up to Pikachu and Piplup, kneeling down to whisper to them what he had planned later on in the day. Both pokemon jumped happily agreeing to what was discusted. Brock headed back to the table to finish eating, smiling to himself.

"And can I ask what that was all about?" Dawn looked over to him curious at his little sly attitude crossed his face.

"You can ask but there's a good chance I won't tell you," he said with a dumb smirk spreading across his lips.

"Fine," she said a little annoyed,"Piplup, you would tell me right?" She asked him with a sweet, pleading smile.

"Pip-piplup." He declined shaking his head no.

"Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi." Giving the same response.

"OH, you guys are so mean." She fumed with a foot stomp.

The three just smiled at her, laughing a little. That made Dawn more upset and annoyed. It didn't take long for breakfast to be finished, so they headed out for the road. Piplup walked about 30 ft in front of the group in a marching pace and from Dawn's point of view it looked so cute.

-Some time around, let's say 4:30-

Piplup stopped to look at the group behind him then started panicking and jumping up and down.

"Oh, Piplup what's wrong?" Dawn said running in his direction, the other two following behind on her heals. When they were within 5ft Piplup took off running away from them.

"Piplup wait, where are you going?" She screamed

Not too far ahead Paul was training his Honchkrow. He heard the group coming up, when he looked in that direction he first saw the little blue bird, then the rest come from behind him.

Dawn wasn't watching where she was going, just concentrated on getting Piplup back.

"Dawn, Watch Out!" Yelled Ash, as soon as she got a hold of him.

-BUMP!-

"Oww, I'm so soo sorry," rubbing her forehead before looking up.

"You should really watch where you're going," gruffed a very annoyed Paul.

"Oh, . . . sorry. Are you o-kay?"

"I'm fine!"

Dawn still wasn't sure how to face him after what had happened, getting up she stayed quiet and looked away from Paul. And, of course this pissed off Ash quite a bit.

"Hey Paul, you don't have to act like such a ..."

"Ash!" Brock stepped in holding Pikachu, "I think somethings wrong with Pikachu, he's starting to breathe heavily and he's starting to burn up!"

"What!" Both him and Dawn rushed over to observe the damage.

Pikachu was warm and his breathing continued to increase.

"But how, he was fine just a little while ago," claimed Ash.

"I don't know but we need to get him a Poke`center fast!" He flashed a quick smile to Dawn who caught it, Ash didn't however."Dawn you stay and get Piplup,"

"Huh? But I already ..." she looked down in her arms and sure enough he was gone." But how, I just had him?"

"We'll go ahead, meet us there later." And they both ran off.

"Piplup, where are you?"

"Maybe he ran away," Paul scuffed.

"Don't say something like that!" Yelling at him. He could see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"He has to be here, Piplup, PIPLUP!"

"-sigh-, Honchkrow! Fly around and look for Piplup!"

Dawn turned to look at him, surprised.

"Kroooooww!" and he took off.

"Thank you," she said in a low and sweet voice.

"Hmph,"

They both stood there not facing each other, quiet. It was a little awkward for both of them, and both wanted to break that silence.

"Um . . . ," saying in unison

Paul got a little annoyed at that little happening and Dawn just looked at her feet blushing,

"Are you doing any better after that night?" asking not looking at her.

"Ya, I'm doing better, when I found the others Brock helped patch me up."

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"No, and they didn't press the question."

"K,"

It was silent for a couple seconds.

"Thank you, Paul. For saving me life, and helping me." Dropping to her knees, tears running down her face. -sobs- Not relizing she was crying."There's no way I was going survive that . . ."

" . . . ," seeing her cry like that, in front of him, it made his heart drop. Without any thought, goes over and kneels beside her. Hesitant in putting his arm around her. She quickly turns and cries her eyes out in his chest.

Hugging her tighter, " You can stop crying, and . . . I'm sorry too,"

"What on earth are you sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong."

"For yelling and making you cry,"

"Pip-piplup."

"Krow."

Both were startled by the two birds in front of them just staring, Piplup had a little grin on his face and Honchkrow just looked confused. Dawn and Paul pushed away from each other blushing, then Dawn snapped.

"PIPLUP!" she reached out to him, gripping him in a death hug."Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear?"

"PIIIIP!"

"Um Dawn, I think you're killing him."

"Huh?" looking down in her arms Piplup had fainted. "Oh no! Piplup I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you should take him to the center. Honchkrow, return. And I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for you."

"Hm? Oh wow the sun is already setting. What time is it?" Checking her poke`tch

" . . . "

"HOLLY CRUD! IT'S ALREADY 6:30!"

"Ya that's why I said."

"Ya you're right," standing up and heading in that direction she stopped and looked back at Paul, "aren't you coming?"

"Huh? . . . Uh, sure,"

Giving her usual warm smile, they started walking.

* * *

><p>If it's a little short sorry, but still please R an' R ^-^ thank you<p> 


	3. Great Plan Great Sacrifice

YAAAAAAAY! 3rd chapter enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Back at the Pokemon center. Dawn and Brock-<p>

"Hey Brock, hows Pikachu?"

"Hm? Oh right, he's fine. There was never anything wrong with him." A sweat drop appearing on the side of his temple.

"But you said . . ."

"Ya, I know what I said , but none of it was true."

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, but it was the only way to keep Ash from getting in another fight with Paul."

"O-kay, so explain. NOW!" Fuming with her arms across her chest.

"Well, . . . hehe . . ." -sweat-

"I'm waiting!"

"You know how this morning you wanted to know what I was talking to Pikachu and Piplup about?"

"Ya,"

"Well, this was it."

"Huh?"

"Um, how do I explain? I asked Piplup to keep a little distance in front of us to look out for Paul. And to run away from you so that you would have no choice but to get him. Pikachu was suppose to feign sick to keep Ash busy on him and not Paul, giving you and him some time alone."

Words were far from her mouth as she stared at the breeder before her.

"So, . . . you're telling me that . . . " anger building up,"that you were playing MATCHMAKER?"

"Hehe, ya I guess I was, or at least till you two didn't hate each other anymore."

She had nothing to say to him.

"Wait," calm now, "when you brought Pikachu here wouldn't Nurse Joy had told Ash that there was nothing wrong with him? 'Cause when I got here he told me that they still had him in the emergency room and that he wasn't aloud to see him. How . . .?"

"Oh, ya that's because I explained to her what was going on and if she could help play along till you got here with Paul."

"Oh,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did my plan work or no?"

-sigh-"Ya, it worked, we apologized." she said smiling.

"Well that works, too bad nothing more happened."

"Like what?"

"You two getting together."

"Sorry to dissapoint, but you need two to make a couple Brock."

"Ya I know, I thought he liked you the same way you like him."

-shakes head-"No, he wouldn't feel that way about me ... "

" ... "

"But don't you think it's a little mean that you were and still are tricking Ash to think that something may be wrong with Pikachu?"

"Ya it is but a great plan needs great sacrafice."

"A little much don't you think?"

"Nope. By the way where's Paul?"

"Oh, he went to his room. Which reminds me, I should get my room too."

"Oh, no need. I got you one, it's a single room since I figure some alone time would be good, and you don't have to stay with us guys all the time." Handing her her room key.

"Thanks Brock. Where are you and Ash staying?"

"In one of the double rooms on the east side of the building, all single rooms are on the north,"

"O o-kay."

"Hey guys! Guess what, Nurse Joy said Pikachu is just fine. Isn't that GREAT?"

"That is great Ash!"

"Ya, I'm going to get him now."

"See you at the room,"

"See ya!"

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Dawn."

"Good night Brock."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Thank you few people for the reviews glad you like the story ^-^<p> 


	4. This Should be Good

NOTE! The two dashes ( - ) and the ( ; ) only mean that it jumped back to another scene in the story. Just in case you don't understand. (Like some people that make a big freakin' deal about it). And the ( - ) alone is just a small explanation that doesn't need a whole sentence.

* * *

><p>-In Dawn's room-;<p>

"Wow was today long. Mmmm, I think I'll take a shower."

-Enters bathroom-

"Hm? Is that another door?"

-Goes over and opens it, peeking through-

"Oh wow, it's another room."

-Sees a bag-

"And looks like someone is staying here. But no one told me I would have a room mate and I thought this was a single room."

-Thinks for a moment, then leaves room to ask Nurse Joy about it-

"Oh I'm sorry Dawn, most of the single rooms are connected. There was a small problem when they were building the rooms and some were messed up a bit. A lot of the double rooms don't have a shower at all."

'Oh, wow."

"Ya, I'm so sorry. If you like I can check to see who is staying in the room next to you."

"Ya please, I don't want to intrude on anyone when they're in the bathroom. Or come in on me when I'm in there."

"A lot of people went out to eat, so your room mate might not be here. I might have to ask my sister who it is though cause I didn't sign that room in."

"That's alright, since she's not here I'll go back to the room and take a shower, could you do me a favor and let her know I'm there?"

"Of course, have a good night."

"Good night."

-Nurse Joy and her sister Nurse Joy-;

"Hey sis, who did you put in room 102?"

"Hm?"

"Who's in room 102?"

"Oh um, lets see. . . ."

-Paul walks by-

"Um, I forgot his name."

"His?"

"Ya, why?"

"Oh, dear."

"Why, what's wrong?"

" 'His' room mate is a girl!"

"Oh . . . that's not good."

"No, no it's not."

" . . . "

-In Paul's room-;

-Water shuts off when he enters-

"Ugh, I have to stay here tonight. Nurse Joy said my pokemon will be rested up by morning." Looks out window to the dark.

-Nurse Joys-;

"Think! What did he look like?"

"Um, purple hair, annoyed look on his face, never smiling."

"What was he wearing?"

"A . . . a b-blue jacket."

-**!**- "He's already here!"-rushes to their rooms with her sister on her tail-"She said she was going to take a shower!"

"Uh-oh"

-Paul's room-;

"I guess I'll just take a shower and go to sleep."-gets clothes and heads to restroom-

-Dawn pulls curtains back-

"Oh man does that feel good."

-Nurse Joy-;

"I hope nothing has already happened."

-Paul-;

-Reaching to door knob and opens-

-Dawn-;

"Huh?"

- **!** - "**D-Dawn!**"

"**Paul?**"

-N. Joy-;

"Hurry! Open the door!"

As soon as the two nurses burst in Paul's room they saw the poor boy on the floor with an expression reading '**OH SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE!**'. His face was a bright red and he was holding his nose. They both noticed the blood on his hands and right away knew what had happened.

He saw her.

"Oh my,"

"Um, I think we should explain why there's a young girl in that room," the younger sister said while helping him up to his feet.

"Yes, and I do believe it will be better if we do so in the lobby."

They both helped Paul out of the room and away from the scene of the crime. That just left Dawn sitting in the bath room all by herself. Stunned at what just happened, and hoping that it was all just in her head, that the heat of the water got to her and she was hallucinating.

"That didn't happen." She told herself, "Paul did not just walk in and see me naked!" Stepping into her room and getting dressed, she continued to ensure herself of something that wasn't real.

"It wasn't Paul, he didn't see me naked. I wasn't wet and naked and he didn't see me!"

She turned off all the lights and lied down in bed.

"Right! None of that happened. When I'm asleep it will all go away and when I wake up it won't be real, it is not real. It's not real. It's not real."

Repeating those words, Dawn drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ha ha I thought that would be fun what do you think? Please R&amp;R ^-^<p> 


	5. Wait 'till Morning

This is just mostly the conversation side of the story between Paul and the two Nurse Joys

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Lobby- (Y: younger Nurse Joy, N: older Nurse Joy, P: Paul) ;<p>

Y: "So you see, it's all just a little mix up. Hehe . . ." -sweat drop-

N: "And thanks to that 'mix up' this poor boy and that young girl are probably tramatized!" -she was so upset by her younger sisters careless actions-

Y: "I said I was sorry." - T^T -

Paul sat and listened to their explanation quietly. Not a single word escaped his mouth. Just sat there and waited for the sisters to finish bickering and to finish their appology.

Y: "So, that's it." Both looking at him hopeful.

P:"K, and I only ask one thing." His expression was calm and collected, but his deamener was almost cold hearted.

N: "Anything,"

P: "Another room."

Y: " . . . "

N: "Not a problem I'll get that for you right away . . ."

Y: "Uh, no."

P: "No?"

N: "No?"

Y: "There is a small problem . . . he he" -sweat drop-

N: "That would be!"

Y: "There are no more rooms avalible till morning when people start to leave."

N: "Oh dear, . . . "-sigh-

Y: "So I'm afraid that you have to stay in the room you are in now."

P: "I think I'll just sleep outside." Heading for the door.

N: "Oh no you won't. The temperature drops below zero at night and without your pokemon with you, you won't last."

P: "So give me my pokemon back." Annoyance in his tone.

N: "They're resting I told you that already. Go back to your room and sleep. By now I'm sure Dawn is already asleep."

P: "And if she's not?"

N: Crossing her arms, "Then you'll just have to deal with it till you leave now won't you?"

P: -sigh-"Fine!" Stomping off to the room.

-Paul's room-;

"Of all the . . . !" Looking at the door to the other room. "Crap," talking in a whisper now,"the last thing I need is for her to wake up." Walking over to his bed with so much annoyance, he dropped down on his pillow.

Looking out the window at the night, he only thought. -sigh-"My last gym battle is at Sunnyshore City, then it's to the Elite Four and after . . . Cynthia." He could hear near by Kricketune and Kricketot singing their night melody, it echoed softly through the trees in a soothing tone. "Sunnyshore is also where that idiot will be headed to as well. Him and . . . Dawn . . ."

"Ugh!" Shaking his head angrily. "This is stupid! How the hell did I end up bunking with her?" Rubbing his temples to calm himself down. -sigh-"I really need to get to sleep."

Closing his eyes he tried to think of a good strattegy for the next battle he would have. However, the scene from moments ago popped back in his mind everything as clear as reality.

"Son of a bitch!" Sitting up trying to shake the image out of his head. His face was burning with embarrasment and he could feel the image of Dawn wet and naked, scratching at his skull to resurface.

Taking several deep breathes to calm himself down. But the sight still came back. Dawn was standing in front of the shower, still dripping wet.

"She must have just gotten out ..."

There was nothing covering her body and light from the room glissened over her, highlighting every water droplet on her from head to toe.

From that he glanced up his hand covering his nose and mouth and face redder than a tamato berry and twice as hot, a small realization popped in his head.

"She shaves . . . . " ( I'm sure you know what he means ;] )

He covered his face with his pillow also hoping to cover some of the embarrasment as well. Not even trying, he fell into a deep sleep with that thought lingering in his head.

* * *

><p>I had to post this earlier than i wanted because i'm going out of town till Sunday considering i only update every Friday. Anyway happy HOLLOWEEN!<p>

_;

Ha! This is fun! Oh and just cause I'm nice to those perverts ( and I'm a pervert too ;P ) lets say that Dawn is a size 34C instead of her looking so flat chested LOL!

-Serious-: You're sick (-_-) perverts

**R&R PLEEAASE!**


	6. Message for Her

This is getting good (^-^) and you'll see why LOL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>-<strong>The next morning<strong>-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! -** Slap!-

" . . . Uunngh . . . " Peering through her hair out to the bright morning, Dawn was reluctant to get up out of bed. It was already 7:00 in the morning, surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

-**Paul's room**-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugghh . . . ? " Rubbing his eyes restlessly. "What the hell?" When he opened his eyes, slightly blinded by the bright light, he sat up trying to figure out where that blasted 'beeping' was coming from. Looking around he stumbled slightly to the bathroom.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Oh great! It's coming from her room." -YAWN!-sigh- "!, How the hell can she sleep through that?"

**-BANG BANG BANG!- **"HEY! SLEEPING BEAUTY, WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

-**Dawn's room-**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh?"

**-BANG! BANG!-** "HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Uuhh, Paul?"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"WAKE UP!"

-Gasp!-

**BEEP! BE-!** -Click-

"Ugh, finally!"

"Sorry!"

"Just hurry up, you're using the bathroom first. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night!"

"Kay, it shouldn't be that long alright?"

"Whatever,"

(Normal POV)

Being woken up in a very unpleasant way while in a peaceful deep sleep, you can only imagine how nice our prince charming is feeling right now.

Stalking back to his room to wait for Dawn to get ready, all he did was peer through his window at the morning light hitting every tree and flower. He was still quite a ways from his next destination. What's worse is that Ash and Dawn are heading there as well. He hated waiting for other people but the sooner they left the better.

(Dawn's room)

Being forced to wake up wasn't something Dawn enjoyed but the sooner she got ready the sooner they all could leave. And the last thing she wanted to see Paul face to face. No matter how hard she tried and hoped that last night was a dream or not real, the faster she came to the fact that it did happen.

Paul did see her naked. The look on his face was all too clear; red, surprised, embarrassed, and above all speachless.

She was done getting dressed, now all she had to do was fix her bed head and brush her teeth.

"Alright Piplup, I need your help."

The little blue bird appeared before her looking as happy as can be.

"Pip, piplup!"

"Like every morning I need you to use Bubble Beam on my hair."

Piplup was all too happy to be of assistance. Leaping up in the air, twirling like a top, he shot streams of bright blue bubbles at Dawn's over puffy blue hair.

Though damp, her hair was perfect. Silky smooth, no tangles and perfectly straight. Piplup came up to her with a hair bush and tooth brush, gestering her to the bathroom.

"Oh, thank you Piplup. Just this and we can leave kay."

"Pip piplup!" The little pokemon agreed, following his trainer into the tile room.

"Pip?"

Dawn was already brushing her teeth so she didn't notice Piplup examining the other door.

Since the little bird rarely asked permission from Dawn to explore, he right away assumed the -ok- to open and enter the door.

(Piplup's POV)

Being only a foot and four inches tall, everything was already a lot bigger than the tiny bird.

Taking a look back at his young trainer over the sink, he slipped through the door.

This side of the door looked exactly like the other just more of a mirror effect. One large window on the back wall with a bed pushed to the far right corner instead of the left. With a small wooden dresser leaning against the same wall as the bed.

Still looking, he noticed another trainer sitting at the desk at the opposite wall of the bed. Still as tiny, Piplup couldn't get a good look at the trainers face. He was peering out the window just sitting there with, what Piplup assumed from his experience, his PJ's.

Down on the floor just a few steps in front of him, Piplup saw the boys backpack. As the rising sun threw its rays on the bag a very shiny glint caught the eye of the penguin.

Running over he took the bag and placed it on his lap to rummage through the belongings. Stopping to look at the trainer at the desk, he was still looking out the window deep in thought. No sign that he even heard him come in or looking through his stuff. Piplup went back to finding that shiny object.

There was a lot of stuff in there; Clothes, a few shirts and pants, some extra socks, a few magazines with pictures of girls on them (lol), since he couldn't read and wasn't really interested in it anyway he continued. Some ready-quick meals and several cans of pokefood. He opened one can and popped a few in his mouth before putting it back, though he then regretted doing so, that food tasted nasty compared to Dawns pofins and Brocks home made food. Being as sneaky as he could he spit it out and wiped it on the floor inside the open closet next to him.

He found a few extra empty pokeballs and a round blue container. It read retainer but Piplup had no idea what that was when he opened it. So he just threw it back in. That shiny object wasn't in with all this stuff so he opened another pocket keeping up with his search. There was a toothbrush, a comb, gloves, a weird looking tube bottle thing that was white on top and the bottom had little arrows on it saying it can turn. And two pairs of black gloves, one was mostly used for winter and the other for the purpose of having them. Still no shiny.

Closing that pocket he opened another one and what do you know, he found the shiny! It was mostly in a soft blue case but what was sticking out was silver. Taking the whole thing out and setting the backpack to the side he saw a note attached, but again he couldn't read so he ignored the note and opened the case. There inside he saw the most beautiful diamond silver necklace ever. He knew what it was 'cause Dawn had many of them. It came down into little flower shapes each with a single diamond in the middle, the pattern continued and led to a beautiful sapphire stone with six other diamonds surounding it. There was a pair of matching dangling diamond earrings.

That's when something clicked in the birds head. 'What on earth is a male human doing with a female accessory?'

He looked back at the trainer, his head was resting on his arms, still facing away from the little intruder.

"Alright Piplup, I'm ready!"

Hearing his masters voice Piplup got up and headed back. But not before returning the case to its original spot and slipping the jewls in a pouch under his feathers.

Closing the door behind him, Piplup in the room and leaped into Dawns arms.

"There you are, you ready?"

"Pip!"

"Ha ha alright, I just need to give some one a little heads up and we'll split."

Piplup remained in Dawns arms, assuming she'd head to the front door, but when she entered the bathroom and knocked on the door he ever so slightly began to panic.

-knock-knock-

"Hey, Paul I'm done. It's ok for you to get ready."

'WAIT! PAUL?' Fear spread through out Piplups whole body. _Paul_ was in that room, it was _him_ that was at the desk and it was _his_ backpack that he was going through.

"Alright,"

It was him, that voice was the crude cold voice of the enemy.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Dawn felt him shivering in her arms, almost as if he was scared.

"PIIIIIIIIP!" He was frantic in her arms, panicking and terrified.

"What on earth is wrong with that stupid flightless bird of yours?"

There he was, looking down on him. His cold, dark, hatred eyes that no light could ever penertrate. Those eyes bore straight into the small bird.

"Don't do that, you're scaring him!"

"That still doesn't answer my question," he didn't avert his eyes. "What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?"

Piplup couldn't take the stare any longer and leaped out of Dawns arms, running away in the hall.

"Piplup!" Dawn was so confused. Turning her attention back to Paul, "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't **Do** anything!" Paul spat back.

"Ugh! You're such an ass!" Running after her pokemon, "Piplup, come back!"

"Stupid girl and her stupid pokemon, . . . " Paul turned and grabbed his bag. "I didn't even do anything." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" He noticed one of his side pockets opened half way. He opened it fully revealing the velvet blue case. Taking the note attached to it he read;

.

_Just as the sun begins to shine,_

_so does your smile._

_In all hopes that you'll soon be mine,_

_so I wait a while._

_These feelings many claim I don't have,_

_will surface only for you._

_I may seem cold, rude and bad,_

_but trust me as I say it's not true._

_Forgive my actions and cold stare,_

_but beauty knows not true meaning._

_Aching and alone my heart all but can't bare,_

_as I wish to wake to your singing._

_I love you Dawn,_

_know that now._

_If I'm gone,_

_that I vow._

_Love Paul_

-sigh-

The note was from him. But no matter what, he was never able to tell her. Looking at the case, at what he knew was inside. He cursed himself for falling for her, but even more so for not being able to do anything about it. He was weak, and he knew it. He placed the note and box back in his bag and turned to get ready for his travels.

* * *

><p>HA! What I tell you?<p>

But it looks like no one really likes it since no one's been reviewing T^T

Anyway you know the drill, R&R!


	7. Our Hero

I'm really enjoying writing this story please continue reading it. ^-^

* * *

><p>"Piplup! Piplup where are you?"<p>

Dawn ran after her tiny penguin, extremely worried why it acted like it did a moment ago.

For having short stubby legs, that little guy sure can run. It fled the scene and dissapeared almost instantly.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

Turning to see the young breeder, he still looked tired, worry was still clear on her face.

"Piplup ran off!" she explained.

"What, When?" this surely woke him up.

"Just a little while ago, I was talking to Paul and,"

"Wait why were you with Paul?"

"I'll explain later, but please you have to help me look for him!" She screamed, tears begining to form in her eyes.

"Ok ok, calm down. Lets find Ash I'm sure he might have seen him run by."

"Ok." She nodded in agreement trying not to sob.

Both ran outside where Ash had started training early in the morning. When they found him he was crouched down in front of a bush, with Pikachu on his shoulder. His back was turned so he didn't see them coming.

"Ash!"

"Huh?" turning around to see Brock and Dawn running toward him.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said smiling.

Dawn was panting and Ash saw her teary eyes.

"Have you seen Piplup? He ran out and I lost him. Please tell me you've seen him!" She looked like she was going to start crying any moment.

He gave no answer to the worried girl, he just smiled turned to the bush and stood up.

"You mean this little thing here crying his eyes out?" He turned around with Piplup, tears running down his face. He looked so helpless and frightened.

"Piiii-iip" the little bird cried as it leaped into Dawn's arms.

"Oh Piplup. It's ok, it's ok. Mommy's here."

Ash and Brock stood with the two, Ash with that dumb grin plastered on his face like he was the big hero and Brock pondering everything.

What was Dawn doing that involved Paul? What made Piplup run away in fear? And why was he trying to hide?

"Now that everything is back to the way it is, why don't we pack up and go for breakfast?" Sudgested Brock. Ash's ears pirked right at the sound of food, and right away agreed. Dawn just nodded her head while rocking Piplup in her arms, he was starting to calm down a bit.

As the gang headed to the center to pack up and head out, they were being watched by those nosy and quite annoying Team Rocket.

Looking away from through the binoculars the blue haired male turned to his companions.

"And what do you suppose that was all about?" Directing the question to both cat and woman.

"I'm not really sure, but there's no doubt in my mind that it's not something our cunning little cat can't find out." A wicked grin spread across her face as she turned to said cat.

"Ya' can count on me." Meouth called as he ran around to the side of the building.

"And while he's doing that we should get ready." The male said as he left through the thick brush of forest.

"This time our plan will not fail!" The burning in her eyes, the determination, and her confidence echoed out in rage.

* * *

><p>I know its a little short sorry. But,<p>

Reviews are very much apretiated so . . .

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Please and thank you ^-^


	8. Sorry D:

I'm sorry to say that this is not an update of the story, I am currently experiencing the worst case of writers block and it is bugging the crap out of me. DX

To those that are requesting updates on my stories thank you, I appreciate the support and I will get them in as soon as I possibly can. I'm open to any ideas that any of you may have lol.


End file.
